Another Believer
by Indigo Callahan
Summary: When Juliet moved to Amity Park, she didn't expect to meet another half-ghost. She didn't expect to somehow get tangled up in this whole world of ghost hunting and ghost dimensions. She just expected to start over, live as normally as possible. But then again, life always manages to mix things up when you're least expecting it.
1. Chapter 1

"It's actually not that bad." Juliet McAlister was casually walking around the living room of her new home. Juliet and her mother, Ana, recently moved to Amity Park after Ana's nasty divorce with Juliet's stepfather, Zack. The divorce had taken a lot out of Ana, and if it hadn't been for _her_ mother, Suzette, Ana and Juliet probably wouldn't have been able to buy their new home. Suzette McAlister was a relatively wealthy woman who recognized when family members were in a time of need. Without any hesitation, Suzette gave Ana some money that would cover buying a decent sized home, with enough leftover until Ana found a stable job. They had the house part down, Ana was still looking for a job.

"You think?" Ana stood in the doorway of the living room, looking around almost skeptically. "I think it could use a little redecorating."

Juliet shrugged nonchalantly. "It's fine to me," she responded.

Ana hummed in response. "We should probably start focusing on other things first," she sighed.

"Like unpacking."

" _And_ getting you registered for school."

Juliet's shoulders sagged at that. "School's starting in less than a week," she groaned. "Do I _have_ to start so soon?"

"Do you _want_ to be behind?" Ana arched a brow at her daughter, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's either I register you _now_ or we can try homeschooling again. Your choice."

A grimace unconsciously spread across Juliet's face. In her seventh grade year, Ana had noticed a great decrease in Juliet's academic performance and decided to try homeschooling her. That didn't go so well. Not _only_ was Juliet too stubborn to work with, but they both found out that they just couldn't handle it. Ana wasn't meant to be a teacher, Juliet didn't handle the set-up very well.

Crossing her arms over her chest, an unintelligible grumble came out of Juliet's mouth.

"That's what I thought." Ana gave a soft chuckle. "Besides, you can make new friends here."

"I miss my old friends though." In Juliet's hometown, Heatherfield, she'd had a relatively big group of friends, some of which Juliet had known since she was very little. After the divorce, and after the money her grandmother had so generously donated, Ana decided it'd be best if they relocated. So they packed up and moved to the first place that Ana managed to find. Which, in the end, was a place known as Amity Park.

"You can still keep in contact with them," Ana said. "Once we get the phones up, give 'em a call."

Juliet shrugged.

"Let's get some unpacking out of the way, OK?" Ana tried for a smile, hoping it'd be convincing enough.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Juliet was laying on her sleeping bag, looking up at the blank ceiling of her room with slight irritation. Some of hers and her mother's belongings wouldn't be coming in until later in the week, which also included Juliet's _bed_.

 _What a great way to start out a new beginning._ Juliet couldn't help but roll her eyes at the thought. _Just be grateful you've got something to sleep on. You could be sleeping on the hard floor._

Rolling onto her side, Juliet let out a silent sigh. Was her mother sleeping? Probably. Ana could sleep through anything. Letting out another sigh, Juliet sat up and rubbed her eyes. She didn't even have her alarm clock to know what time it was.

Crawling out of her sleeping bag, Juliet shuffled to the back door of the house and sat down on the back porch steps. Looking up, Juliet couldn't help but admire the starry night. It wasn't as beautiful as the nights back in Heatherfield, but it was beautiful in its own right. Turning, Juliet peered back into the house, where there were still boxes piled in corners and against walls, where whatever belongings Juliet and her mother were able to bring with them were strewn on the ground in haphazard piles. They had spent a remainder of their day going through the boxes, organizing what was theirs and where it'd go in the house. They didn't really get a chance to put anything into their bedrooms, not when most of their other belongings hadn't been delivered yet.

 _It's definitely going to be hard adjusting to this._ Sighing, Juliet tucked some of her light blonde hair behind her ears. _But at least I can enjoy nights like these._ Looking back up at the skies, Juliet took a moment to admire the stars and the cool nighttime air when a thought crossed her mind. Looking back into the house, Juliet bit her bottom lip anxiously. _It's not like anyone's going to see you,_ she thought. _It's the middle of the night. Everyone's asleep._

Pursing her lips, Juliet thought it over a few more times before she gave in.

 _You're in a new town, might as well do a little sightseeing for yourself, right?_

Standing up, Juliet did one last look at the inside of the house, silently reassuring herself that her mother was still sound asleep before a whitish-blue ring appeared around her waist.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **I know this first chapter's a little short, but I didn't really want to put in too many details or anything just yet. I'll be sure to go a little further into Juliet's background in future chapters, so if you've got questions on anything, don't worry, I'll get to it. I also hope that you guys enjoyed this first chapter. Tell me what you think. Was it good? Was it bad? Was it meh? Constructive criticism is important.**

 **Anywho, I own nothing in the DP universe. All I own are my characters and the bed I sleep on.**

 **Let me know if there's anything I can improve on.**

 **Many blessings,**

 **Indigo Callahan**


	2. Chapter 2

Juliet had spent a good portion of the night flying over her new home, observing the buildings and the nighttime commotion. She had to admit, Amity Park wasn't a bad place. It'd take her a little time to get over her old home, but she had a good feeling about her new one.

By the time she got a number of the city down, Juliet decided to take a moment to just rest. Sitting on the nearest building she could find, Juliet gently floated herself down before drawing her knees up, wrapping her arms over her legs, quickly turning herself invisible to avoid detection. Letting out a sigh, Juliet observed her surroundings with mild interest, her mind mostly going to other places. Thoughts about her former stepfather came to mind, and a sense of dread filled her. Zack hadn't been the friendliest person ever, and it took Ana a long time to realize that her ex-husband wasn't good for her. Zack Wilkins was an angry, selfish person; he abused Juliet and her mother, treating them worse than garbage. The worst part was that Zack had been the only fatherly figure Juliet had ever known.

It had taken Ana _fourteen_ years to realize that she and her daughter were in an unhealthy relationship.

 _He's gone now,_ she thought, gripping her legs a little harder. _You don't need to worry about him anymore._

Letting out a sigh, Juliet ran a hand through her hair. As a human, Juliet's hair was a light blonde, as a ghost, her hair was a deep black. It still amazed Juliet on how much her body changes when she becomes a ghost. Her eyes went from brown to ice blue, her skin became paler—Juliet always rolled her eyes at how childish she'd get whenever she paid attention to those little changes.

A sensation came over Juliet before a stream of white smoke came out of her mouth. Her ghost sense.

Quickly standing up, Juliet's gaze went to the sky above her and to the area surrounding her. A bubble of something went through her, her hands clenching into fists.

Pursing her lips, Juliet held up one of her hands, a barely noticeable ice blue light surrounding it. Looking up, Juliet's eyes widened a fraction when she saw the same ice blue illumination surrounding an invisible humanoid form. Floating up to where the form was, Juliet waved her hand in front of it, showing the form of a young boy with white hair and green eyes. Juliet felt her hear leap at the sight.

Lifting her other hand, she curved her hands around the boy's head. She found images of him, with the white hair and green eyes and then with black hair and blue eyes.

"You're half-ghost," she murmured. Lowering her hands, Juliet turned invisible, moving aside before removing the hold she had on him. The moment her hold had vanished, his eyes widened and he let out a gasp, lurching forward a little before stopping. Turning, he scanned the area before a frown settled on his face. He flew off without another glance.

When Juliet made it back home, she turned intangible and flew into her bedroom before quickly transforming back. It was a little past four in the morning when Juliet finally decided to go back to sleep. And she hadn't been so happy to do so in a long time.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Juliet nearly jumped out of her sleeping bag when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her mother was kneeling over her, a slightly amused smile on her face.

"It's time to get some stuff done today." Ana stood up and let out a sigh. "I'll go by the school today to get you registered, would you be able to get some more unpacking done while I do that?"

Rolling her eyes, Juliet sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Sure," she mumbled.

"Good. Not c'mon, we've got things to do."

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Juliet and Ana managed to get some more unpacking done, going between what was theirs, what wasn't, and what was used more as decoration.

"Did you have a nice rest?"

For a brief moment, Juliet froze. Her mother's question was innocent enough, but she couldn't help her reaction. As far as Juliet was concerned, her mother didn't know about her half-ghost status.

"It was fine," she responded. "I'm still adjusting."

Ana nodded. "You and me both," she said. "It's different than Heatherfield."

Juliet nodded wordlessly.

Looking up, Ana saw the distant look in her daughter's gaze. Heatherfield had been where Juliet grew up. That had been the only place she'd ever known; it was where Juliet went to school, where she made all her friends, and suddenly having to be put in a new environment with no-one she recognized there, Ana had to feel a little guilty. But they couldn't _stay_ in Heatherfield, not with Zack still living there.

"Do you still want to call your friends once the phones are up?" she asked.

Juliet looked at her mother for a moment before shrugging.

"They probably miss you."

"I know."

Standing a little straighter, Ana looked at her daughter with a solemn frown. "Look, I know this is still a little new for us, but it's something we can do together."

"I know, Mom."

"Maybe we can go visit Heatherfield once we get settled," Ana suggested.

"I don't know."

"Is it 'cause of Zack?"

The mentioning of Zack's name made Juliet tense.

"We won't see him," Ana promised. "I'll make sure of it."

"I just don't think it's a good idea."

Zack Wilkins had caused a severe impact in the lives of Ana and Juliet, and that impact would either heal over time or linger in the background for the rest of their lives. Even with Juliet's ghost powers—something she could've used to defend herself and her mother—the severity of Zack's abuse would still be there. Juliet never used her ghost powers against Zack or anyone—it was one of Juliet's rules: never use her powers on humans, unless they truly deserved it.

"If that's what you want."

"It is."

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Heya, everyone! Hopefully this chapter was decent enough. Juliet caught a glimpse of Danny Phantom, but she'll be formally introduced to the others late on. Leave a review on what you think.**

 **I own nothing in the DP universe. All I own are my characters and the username I go by.**

 **In case there was any confusion on this chapter: Juliet's ex-stepfather, Zack Wilkins, was abusive; even though Juliet could have used her ghost powers against her stepfather, she has a strong belief that she shouldn't use her powers on humans (unless they deserve it); Zack was the only paternal figure Juliet ever had, so think about how difficult it could've been to use her ghost powers on him; Juliet's ghost self has super black hair, icy blue eyes, and pale skin; her outfit: black and white, thicker strapped tank top and long black pants (accompanied by black and white fingerless gloves); her powers include telekinesis and telepathy with her ghost sense.**

 **Does that clear any confusion?**

 **Let me know if there's anything I can improve on!**

 **Many blessings,**

 **Indigo Callahan**


End file.
